Qora
Η Qora (Κιούρα) ή πιο παλιά γνωσή ως Κοροκορν είναι μια μηχανή, συχνά σε χρήση από πολλά παιχνίδια με ένα Soft launch, μόνο για κατόχους έφτασε στις 31 Δεκεμβρίου 2013. Η έκδοση 1 έφτασε στις 5 Φεβρουαρίου 2014 και επίσημα για άλλα έργα στις 24 Απριλίου 2014 με την έκδοση 13. Επίσης στις 28 Απριλίου 2016, μια ανεπίσημη έκδοση έφτασε και για RPG Maker 2000. Η επίσημη έκδοση έφτασε στις 4 Μαΐου 2016 με την έκδοση 1Πατσ2. Η έκδοση για Yoyo Systems έφτασε στις 2 Αυγούστου 2014 με την έκδοση 1 και στις 31 Αυγούστου 2014 μια κατεβασμένη δομή με την έκδοση 19. Αργότερα, η μηχανή αγοράστηκε από την Mpisto Scenes Community και το λογότυπο άλλαξε ολοκληρωτικά Overview XP Κορε 11 Regions σε περιμένουν να εξερευνήσεις. Τα 9 είναι διαθέσιμα προς το παρόν. Διάφορα Ποκμον είναι διαθέσιμα σε πάρα πολλούς τύπους. Και πολλά μέρη υπάρχουν μέσα. Και όσα είναι τα Regions, είναι και τα Leaders. Διαθέτει πρόσβαση σε Johto/Hoenn/Shinnoh με μεγάλες αλλαγές Το Κορα Κορε για XP αποτελείται από 200 διαφορετικές εκδόσεις. Σουπρ Έχτε 4 περιοχές: * Beginner Land: 2 parts, Supr Pokémon * Unbeginner Land: 2 parts, Gen 1-3 Pokémon * Advanced Land: 3 parts, Super & Gen 1-3 Pokémon * Unadvanced Land: 3 parts, Gen 4-5 pokémon Μετά έχετε ελεύθερο παιχνίδι με πολλούς χάρτες. Το Κορα Σουπρ για XP αποτελείται από 34 διαφορετικές εκδόσεις. Περιλαμβάνει πιο λίγους χάρτες, και μπορείτε να δείτε το τρέχον CSS εδώ 2000 Τα πράγματα είναι πιο βαριά και πρέπει να βοηθήσετε την Έλεν να σώσει την Κιούρα και να προστατευτεί από τον παλιάτσο. Yoyo Systems Πολλοί παλιάτσοι βρέθηκαν και πολύ Candy είναι για smash. Μέσα από την μεγάλη άφιξη, υπάρχουν πολλά επίπεδα και έως από 70+ επίπεδα. Στις 21 Μαϊου 2016, έφτασε επίσημα με την ονομασία Candy Crush Super Saga ως έναν φάνον. Ομιλία Qora Soft Launch Sarah Botrini:Θα παρουσιάσω την νέα και μοναδική Κιούρα Markus Tsokou:Και τι θα είναι αυτό; Sarah Botrini:Κάτι που θα σου βάλει αυτό που θες εύκολα. Melina Begatorou:Θα έχει και δικά του Pokemon; Sarah Botrini:Ναι, θα έχει. Θα κάνουμε μερικά στο μέλλον. Ας δούμε πως θα είναι το Foxfire και βλέπουμε. ProbonetAssistant:'''New maps. Θέλω να δω παράδειγμα '''Sarah Botrini:Πιο μετά. Στο μέλλον Episode Releases Qora1 (2 Αυγούστου 2014) Episodes 1-2-3 Qora8 (23 Σεπτεμβρίου 2014) Episodes 4-5 Qora22 (6 Φεβρουαρίου 2015) Episodes 6-7-8 Qora24 (22 Φεβρουαρίου 2015) Episodes 9-10 Qora26 (1 Μαρτίου 2015) Episodes 11-12-13 Qora28 (6 Μαρτίου 2015) Episodes 14-15 Qora30 (3 Απριλίου 2015) Episodes 16-17-18 Qora31 (5 Απριλίου 2015) Episodes 19-20 Qora32 (19 Απριλίου 2015) Episodes 21-22-23 Qora33 (1 Μαΐου 2015) Episodes 24-25 Qora34 (9 Μαΐου 2015) Episodes 26-27-28 Qora35 (31 Μαΐου 2015) Episodes 29-30 Qora36 (15 Ιουνίου 2015) Episodes 31-32-33 Qora37 (30 Ιουνίου 2015) Episodes 34-35 Qora38 (7 Ιουλίου 2015) Episodes 36-37-38 Qora39 (21 Αυγούστου 2015) Episodes 39-40 Qora46 (8 Ιουνίου 2016) Episodes 41-42-43 Qora 47 (27 Ιουνίου 2016) Episodes 44-45 Codename Releases #Qora Alpha (1 Μαΐου 2014) #Qora Beta (22 Μαΐου 2014) #Qora Conference (19 Ιουνίου 2014) #Qora Release Candidate (24 Ιουλίου 2014) Episode Names # Sleepy Slopes # Magenda Woods # Fusion Ware # Sexy City # Gumdrop Wales # Candy Shop # Govana Slopes # Neil Woods # Polka Park # Gumdrop Canyon # Caramel Cream Wales # Lemon Drop lake # Candy Bear Village # Soda Acres # Jammy Woods # Its Candy Factory # The Witch Country # Gumdrop City # Fusy Woods # Fifi Garden Διαστάσεις Κορα Κορε: XRGB 768x600 (SVGA 4" στα 40 PPI) ή XRGB 750x600 (SVGA 3.7" στα 43 PPI) Κορα Σουπρ: DZDZRGBA 1280x720 (ΥΕ720 5.5" στα 272 PPI) ή QPRGBA 1152x750 (WSVGA+ 4,91" στα 295 PPI) Κορα Μπλοκουτ: BRGBA 1024x768 (XGA 6.8" στα 266 PPI) :Κορα Μπλοκουτ II: BRGBA 683x384 (XGA 4.8" στα 278 PPI) Κορα Νιουμαν: DZDZRGBA 1280x1024 (SXGA 8.5" στα 462 PPI) ή DZDZRGBA 1024x820 (FXGA 7" στα 538 PPI) στην έκδοση 60 και PBOLED 1344x1050 (SXGA+ 8.5" στα 465 PPI) ή PBOLED 1014x792 (SVGA+ 7" στα 536 PPI) από την έκδοση 61 και άνω Ιντερακτιβ Γουιτμπορντ Ματιριαλ: ή Κουικ Γουεμπ: ή Web Version: XRGB 800x600 (SVGA 4.5" στα 37 PPI) ή BRGBA 800x600 (SVGA 4.5" στα 285 PPI) Gallery/Συλλογή Ενημερωτικά= Qora Updates.png|Ενημέρωση Qora Updates V99.png|Ενημέρωση στην 99 Qora Updates V101.png|Ενημέρωση στην 101 Qora 101 Googology short intro|New Pokemon added (Googology) |-| Παλαιά Λογότυπα (Pre MSC Era)= QoraV92logo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora XP στην γενιά A Techno QoraV2RM2000logo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora 2000 στην γενιά A Techno QoraV1VXlogo.png|Προηγούμενο λογότυπο της Qora VX πριν την έκδοση 2 QoraV2VXlogo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora VX στην γενιά A Techno QoraVX2logo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora VX Ace στην γενιά A Techno QoraMVlogo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora MV στην γενιά A Techno QoraQorelogo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora Qore στην γενιά A Techno QoraSuperlogo.png|Λογότυπο της Qora Σουπρ στην γενιά A Techno QoraSuperlogoQP.png|Β Λογότυπο της Qora Σουπρ στην γενιά A Techno |-| Παλαιά Λογότυπα (Pre QQC Era)= QoraXPlogoMSC.png QoraVXlogoMSC.png QoraVX2logoMSC.png QoraMVlogoMSC.png QoraQorelogoMSC.png |-| Λογότυπα Αποθέματα (Post A Techno Era)= QoraMVlogoSerifMSC.png|Σέριφ έκδοση του λογοτύπου της Qora MV στην γενιά Mpisto Scenes Community (Δεν είναι πλέον σε χρήση αλλά υπάρχει ως συμπληρωματικό λογότηπο) QoraVNMlogoMSC.png|Λογότυπο της Qora Visual Novel Maker (Επίσημα Αχρησιμοποίητο αλλά υπάρχει μόνον ως συμπληρωτική χρήση) QoraGenericlogoMSC.png|Το γράμμα Q''' που έχουν τα λογότυπα Κορα Κορε στην γενιά Mpisto Scenes Community (Αχρησιμοποίητο αλλά μπορείτε να το βρείτε στο Game.exe κάθε Qora Qore παιχνιδιού) Trivia Αρχικώς, το όνομα Quora ήταν να οριστεί αλλά τελικώς, αφαιρέθηκε το u από την λέξη Quora και μετατράπηκε σε Qora. Ακόμη και να μην δόθηκε το όνομα Quora στην μηχανή, το πρώτο region ονομάζεται Quora αλλά θα έπρεπε να λέγεται Qora(Ίδιο με το όνομα της μηχανής), κάτι που στην πραγματικότητα δεν έγινε λόγο άγνωστων λόγων. Εργαλεία * Μέτριση DPI σε όλα τα Κόρα μέσω Scratch Λήψη * Light green = Last * Light yellow = Olidies but supported * Light Red = Olidies but version passed their 1 month Σημαντικές Αλλαγές Στην 125 & 164 Please rename version number with the ones you installed recently (i.e. Qora 119 => Qora 125) to continue using the latest version without a need of starting a new game Στην 125 Γενικά τίποτα άλλα you have to keep strong Pokémon since next places and beyond are going to be harder than before Στην 164 Because we have added Generation VI data for Pokémons from Generations 1 to 5 as well as some custom ones and our moves got shifted ID, many Pokémon especially custom ones will end up in Random Gen VI moves (π.χ. Speedy Kick => Trick-or-treat), we have a way of resolving this: # If you have RPG Maker XP installed, open the game in it, do a playtest and for each Pokémon (Both Party and storage system) find the moves # In a PC of any of the PokéCenters in Xenuora Eins, Keniora Fünf and majority of Johto and Hoenn, pick a pokémon after checking wrong moves, go to debug menu, find moves and select Reset Moves. Note that if you have previously have taught moves by TMs/HMs/Move Tutors, you '''NEED to re-teach them to those affected Pokémon ## Note that most Pokémon also need to have their initial moves reset because the move relearner will include incorrect moves to teach to it rather than the proper ones. # If you don't have RPG Maker XP and you want temporary only those taught moves, you need to use the appropriate TM's/HM's/Move Tutors to make the pokémon re-learn it. The move you have to make it forgotten is the ones changed after the upgrade from Version 125 to Version 165 Other than it, make your party stronger to be prepared for the Hoenn Στην 200 Make Sure you make stronger party to be prepared for the Shinnoh region Known Bugs V119 #Γενικά κανένα αλλά η Φλιντ #Μπορεί το τέλος της στην Διαδρομή Α37 να μην υπάρχει το μπλοκ Sannse. Στην δεν ισχύει. V125 δεν είχαν την είσοδο στην Blackthorn City μέσω Quora Eins Chamber αλλά στην 125Α διορθώθηκε. V164 #Στο XenuLeage, στο Liquorice Larry room, δεν έχει σημασία αν η Hoenn έχει πάντα θα πολεμάτε την έκδοση μετά την νίκη της Hoenn. Αυτό θα κάνει θεωρητικά αδύνατη την ολοκλήρωση της XenuLeage λόγο αυτού του σφάλματος. Αν έχετε τον RPG Maker XP, παίξτε το παιχνίδι σε DEBUG. Μετά μόλις φτάσετε στο Liquorice Larry θα πρέπει να έχετε πατημένο το CTRL πλήκτρο όταν κάνετε ξεκίνημα ώστε να ακυρωθεί. Ή διαφορετικά, κατεβάστε μια από τις παλιότερες δημόσιες εκδόσεις μεταξύ 119 και 125 και προχωρήστε την πρόοδο ως και τον τερματισμό του XenuLeage. Μετά καταργήστε την παλιότερη έκδοση και εγκαταστήστε το ZIP αρχείο που διαθέτει την έκδοση 164 ώστε να μπορέσετε να συνεχίσετε την περιπέτεια της Κορα Κορε ως και την Hoenn. Διορθώθηκε στην έκδοση #Στην Fallabor Town και Lilycone City, μπορεί το Kyodon να κάνει Roam. Διορθώθηκε στην έκδοση και η 174 επανασχεδιάζει την Lilycone City. Mpisto Scenes Community Έκδοση Changelog Σεζόν Α' * Περισσότεροι χάρτες * Νέα Shiny Pokémon: ** MediaWiki ** Wikimedia ** Google Play Store ** Βικιβιβλία ** Candy Crush Saga ** Βικινέα ** SBC 2 ** Orain Meta ** Σημασιολογικό MediaWiki ** Perilly ** Βικιλεξικό ** Μωρό Wikimedia ** Μωρό Uncyclomedia (Bombomedia) ** Wikimania (Ενημερωμένα Χρώματα) ** Uncyclomedia ** Κρις Κρις ** LG ** Κάδος Ανακύκλωσης ** Ομάδα HellasNet ** Ομάδα ΕΡΤ Ψηφιακή ** Candy Crush Jelly Saga ** Digea ** ENA Channel ** RISE TV ** Γιάταλου ** Βικιδεδομένα ** Βικιφθέγματα ** Βικιεπιστήμιο ** Βικιθήκη ** Βικιταξίδια * Διόρθωση: Πατώντας το πλήκτρο A''' στις πληροφορίες Pokémon όταν βλέπετε μια άλλη μορφή αλλά παίζει διαφορετική κραυγή θα πρέπει να παίξει την κραυγή της μορφής που βλέπετε, αντί για της πρωτότυπης μορφής * Διόρθωση: Η είσοδος στην Καθοδών Azalea Town είναι πλέων μπλοκαρισμένη αν δεν πάρετε το Johto Starter Pokémon από τον Ethan. * Νέα εμφάνιση των οθονών Pokédex με 100% ολόιδια εμφάνιση. Η μόνη εξαίρεση είναι στην αναζήτηση * Η αναζήτηση στο Pokédex για Pokémon ανά τύπο επιτρέπει τους τύπους που δεν υπάρχουν από προεπιλογή στο απλό Pokémon Essentials. * Σμίκρυνση του γραφικού για το Pokéµon Candy Crush Jelly Saga * Περισσότερα νέα Pokémon, ως και το Uncyclovee * Πάνω από 180 απαρατήρητες διορθώσεις Σεζόν Β' * Σπιτάκι της Οτέλο (Otello) * Νέα Pokémon: Sharpenix, Χρυσανόρ, Ασηνόρ, Λαβανόρ, τα τελευταία 3 γνωστά στην Αγγλική γλώσσα ως Goldenoir, Silvenoir και Lavanoir αντιστοίχως * Δύο νέοι τύποι: Ξύστρα (Sharpener ή Sharp) και Λάβα (Lava). Και οι δύο τύποι προέρχονται από το ανεπίσημο FLINT της Orbitron. * Νέες αναφορές πλήκτρων. Το '''X πλήκτρο αναφέρεται πια σαν να πατάγατε ένα από τα πλήκτρα που είναι ορισμένα στο X''', κάνοντας το '''B στη θέση του αντί αυτού. Επίσης έχει: Τα βελάκια καθώς και τα πλήκτρα λειτουργίας (F1 εώς F12, μόνον το F5 αυτή την στιγμή έχει παραπομπή). Επίσης ένα αρχείο με αυτά τα πλήκτρα υπάρχει. * Νέα θέα Pokédex για την αρχική οθόνη. Περιέχει πιο πολλά πλήκτρα στην πάνω κεφαλίδα που 3 από αυτά ήταν σε θέση στην κάτω πλευρά. Ως αποτέλεσμα, το όνομα του Pokédex εμφανίζεται κάτω αριστερά πια αλλά είναι στατικό κείμενο αντί για δυναμικό όπως πριν. Επίσης το Pokédex Info Screen έχει αναφορά στο πλήκτρο A με το όνομα Cry (Κραυγή). * Νέο στυλ κεφαλίδας για το Slot Machine Game Corner Game. Είναι ολόιδια με αυτές που βλέπετε συνήθως αλλά μεγαλύτερη, σε μπλε χρώμα και έχει τετραγωνάκια στην αριστερή πλευρά που βλέπατε συνήθως αλλά λόγο της προσθήκης περιγράμματος των 3px, ή 4η σειρά έχει καταργηθεί. * Βελτιωμένοι ήχοι για Ανέβασμα επιπέδου Pokémon, πιασίματος Pokémon και Poémon healing, που έρχονται από το Pokémon Sun and Moon (Pokémon Ήλιος και Σελήνη) * Νέοι ήχοι επιλογής αντικειμένων στο UI * Πάνω από 180 απαρατήρητες διορθώσεις Σεζόν Γ' * Νέα Shiny Pokémon: ** Βικιβιβλία (Σκίαση) ** Microsoft Office (Ολες οι μορφές) ** Φρικηπαίδεια * Επανασχεδιασμένες φιγούρες Pokémon: ** Σημασιολογικό MediaWiki (Back) ** Starly+Shinx Fusion και αναβαθμίσεις (Front) * Νέα Pokémon: ** Croagunk+1Mobile Market Fusion **Toxicroak+Candy Crush Saga Fusion **Toxicroak+Βικιπαίδεια Fusion ** Windya ** Lickion * Νέοι χάρτες Johto: ** Η Σταφχουζ (The Staffhouse) ** Διαδρομές Α45-Α46 (Routes 45-46) ** Σκοτίδι Σπήλαια (Dark Cave) * Περισσότερες χρήσεις ήχων εφέ * Νέες επιλογές ** Τοποθέτηση κειμένου (Text Entry): Μεταξύ Κύρσορας (Cursor) και Πληκτρολόγηση (Keyboard). Η δεύτερη επιλογή σε αφήνει να γράφεις πράγματα με πληκτρολόγιο (Backport from Essentials 17) ** Είδος Νύχτας (Night Type): Επιλέξτε το πώς θα εμφανιστεί ο τόνος της ημέρας. Διαθέσιμες επιλογές: Κλασσικό (Classic), Γραμμικό (Linear) και Σεληνιακό (Lunar) ** Κεφαλίδες Σύνοψης (Summary Headers): Επιλέξτε αν θα εμφανιστούν οι κεφαλίδες στην σελίδα σύνοψης * Δύο νέοι τύποι: Άνεμος (Wind) και Γλύψιμο (Lick). Και οι δύο τύποι προέρχονται από το ανεπίσημο FLINT της Orbitron. * Πάνω από 180 απαρατήρητες διορθώσεις Σεζόν Δ' * Περισσότερες βελτιώσεις στο παιχνίδι * Πάνω από 180 απαρατήρητες διορθώσεις